Pissing off The Devil
by musicfreakiam
Summary: Jacob imprints on a waitress on a night he was going to propose to Bella. With his decision finalized...his imprint Lori Rias is going to be in complete danger. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Chapter 1

**Not to be mean but…I will continue but that depends on if I get reviews. I don't want to spend time a story if no one is reading it.**

**~A**

**[Jacob]**

_This is wrong and she's only going to get hurt in the end. But right now she needs me._

Bella choose me. Not the leech. Me.

You'd think I'd be the happiest guy on earth. I got the girl and now things were going to be perfect. But they won't be. Bella isn't my imprint. I love her more then anything but I knew that when I did finally imprint…. that love wouldn't compare.

The only thing that kept me from turning Bella down was her eyes. Full of sorrow and untold pain, and the untold doom that would happen to her if I rejected her love.

The Pack frowned at what I was doing but I learned to live with it. My dad shook his head and left it at that. Months passed and the vampire that was after Bella seemed to have left us alone and things were peaceful. Bella became her old self and other than the occasional vampire, our life was perfect.

She graduated and though protests decided not to go to collage. Since I wasn't going to high school anymore the only logical thing to do was get married.

I used the money that I accumulated from fixing up cars and bought an engagement ring. Nothing fancy or jaw dropping but Bella would love it.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful Jacob." Bella exclaimed. She looked perfect. Her hair fell to her shoulders and gleamed in the dim light. Her eyes sprinkling with joy and you couldn't detect any sadness. "We should come here every week."

"I'm glad you love it." She took my hand and smiled. I don't know if it was just me…but tonight she seemed extra excited. Like she could sense something was about to happen. She might have suspected I would propose tonight.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes I would like…" Bella voice droned out and so did the chatter of everyone around us.

The waitress…. Lori Rias looked around my age. She had long dark brown hair was pulled back tightly and curved down her back. Her expression look tired and overworked but that didn't stop her skin from looking radiant. Her eyes were a light brown and had a warm sensation.

"And for you sir?"

"Uh…the same thing she is having." We handed her our menus and sat in silence. Bella started talking about her mom and I pretended to sound interested. But deep inside my mind was in turmoil. I imprinted. Just like that. I looked at Bella and guilt flowed through me and I had to look away.

As dinner progressed she stopped talking and looked around. I had decided to not propose. My thoughts were clouded with two faces. Lori Rias and Bella Swan. After everything Bella and I went through, you'd think that out weigh a simple imprint with a person I didn't even know existed. Sadly it didn't. I already had feelings for the stranger and the protection I wanted to give her.

Bella's love couldn't compete with it.

We left and I drove her home. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see her tomorrow.

"I love you Jacob." She said.

"I love you too." I said, holding my breath. "Bella."

I waited until she went inside before driving away. Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and my sister passed out on the couch.

"Dad can you talk?" I asked him.

"Of course. So how did the engagement go?"

"I imprinted."

He looked at me and sighed. "I can't I'm sorry son. All I can say is congratulations."

"What about Bella. I can't do what that leech did to her."

"Jacob I love Bella like a daughter. I would never want anything bad to happen to her. But it's time to stop thinking about her and start thinking about yourself. What do you want?"

I stared down at my hands. "I want to be with this girl…but I don't want to hurt Bella."

"Jacob do what you think is best. If it helps I'll call Charlie and explain everything to him."

Charlie already knew about the whole shape-shifter thing. He had the right to know what his daughter was dating. Of course that didn't mean he took it very well. He accepted it and that was that. But now was the time to explain the imprinting to him and I have a strong feeling he's going to want to shoot me at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen's won't be introduced until the very end.**

**I do not claim any of the twilight characters.**

**~A**

**[Jacob]**

I went back to the restaurant. I sat at the exact same seat as before and I met her again. For everyday of the week I went back there just so I could see my imprint and think. Can I truly leave Bella for this girl? I listened in on the conversations she had with the other waitresses and couldn't tell is she was seeing anyone.

I heard myself mentioned a few times and they teased Lori. Saying I was coming here for her. But she would deny it and say I'm already taken.

When I wasn't at the restaurant I'd be with Bella. She tried not to hide her disappointment and I pretended not to notice her mood. We became less physical and her touch seemed to burn me. All I could think of was it should be Lori's…not Bella's.

A few times I would become angry and hate myself and the imprint. I was perfectly fine with my life now, why did I have to change it for a girl I didn't even know. Hadn't spoken more then a hundred words too. But I would calm down and stop fighting with myself.

Sam didn't want to leave Leah for her cousin. But in the end he did.

My relationship with Bella would probably end in the same way.

* * *

"Jacob what is going on with you?" she demanded one day, when I refused to go a little farther with her. "You've been like this all week. Did I do something wrong?" her eyes started to glaze over with tears. "Don't you want anymore?"

"Bella I've…got something to tell you. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Your breaking up with me!" she cried.

"No! Let me explain. Please stop crying." I begged. She stopped and looked at me. Taking in a deep breath I started to explain. "While at the restaurant I imprinted on the waitress. Every day I've been over there just to see her and think about the decision I was going to make."

"What decision?" she wiped her eyes and sniffed. "You can't leave me for someone you don't even know! We have history! Think of all things we've been though!"

"I did Bella. Believe me I did. But…this imprinting has confused all my emotions and I can't seem to think straight. I just need some time away to think straight."

"Jacob there is nothing to think about! Remember that time on the beach. You promised to never leave me and you promised to love me no matter what!"

"I know I did." I said sadly. "But that was before and I didn't know how strong imprinting can be. I'm so sorry Bella."

"You promised Jacob. Now you're leaving me!"

She stood up and slapped me. I think she broke her hand. But she wouldn't let me near her. She started screaming and cursing me. "You're just like him!" she yelled. "You're just like him!" she had a crazed look in her eye. "I hate you!"

"Bella I'm not leaving you!"

"Then don't go! Tell me you will never see that girl again, tell me you will propose and we can get married."

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"That's what I thought." She walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later Leah walked in.

"I don't want to hear it." I growled.

"I told you so." She said it anyway. "Didn't I?"

"Go away Leah. If you hear to cause me pain then to can play at that game."

"I'm not here because of that. While out patrolling we caught a vampires scent. _Her_ scent."

"Which direction did Bella go?" I stood up and ran towards the door.

"Believe it or not in the direction where all your troubles started!"

I phased and ran into the forest.

A crazed vampire is after my ex girlfriend, and my crazed ex girlfriend is after my imprint.

This will be a day I would never forget.

**~A**

**And I'm thinking of also putting this up on Quizilla. Same username as the one on here and I might update on there first.**

**Just a thought.**

**Song Playlist;**

**Alana Grace. **

**Black Roses Red  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry I haven't been able to update. I've honestly been sleeping a lot so I can forget about tomorrow's problems.**

**~A**

The restaurant stood near the woods and I was able to maneuver myself close to it. Bella must have drove like hell to get here before I did. Just a mile out I smelt that leeches scent and was forced to follow it. My main concern was to make sure Bella stayed safe from the vampire.

I caught sight of the red flamed vampire twice but she disappeared and I had to give up. Sam told me to go after Bella and him and the others will peruse the vampire.

When I got to the restaurant I didn't see Bella's red truck, only two police cruisers.

* * *

"That girl should be put in the insane asylum!"

"Mam just please tell me what happened." The officer asked. "We can deal with the girl later but we need a report now."

"As you know…everything was going fine. Lori was serving food and I stood near the bar on my break. Suddenly you could hear a loud screeching up front and a truck door slam shut. By then Lori was up front putting back menus. Then that girl came running in screaming some nonsense and I couldn't tell you what she said. Her voice was fast and high to understand a thing. The girl came here a week before and we had no problems. She actually looked sane. But this time…crazy as hell. When she saw Lori she started screaming "you took him away from me! You took him away from me!" Then she started looking around.

"She grabbed a steak knife from a customers plate and lunged at Lori. By then the manger had come out and so did a few waiters. Lori and the girl fell to the ground and I have never been so terrified in my life. They pulled them apart and the girl ran back out. Left. That's about it."

"Do you have any idea where the girl went. Which direction she drove off?"

"I have no idea. I was calling you guys."

"Thank you. Please give us a call if you have anymore information."

The officer went back inside the restaurant and one cruiser drove away.

I couldn't believe Bella would do that. I stayed there trying to hear what happened to Lori, and soon heard she was sent to the hospital with minor cuts. Again I was split in two. Go to Bella. And go to Lori.

_Jacob, Charlie wants to see. Now. _Seth said. _He seems pretty angry._

_I don't have time to deal with him right now. I have to find Bella…and…go see if Lori is all right._

_Bella's safe. She's in the cruiser. You might want to go around the back._

_

* * *

_

I stopped at the Clearwaters house for some clothes and then slowly went to my house. I came in from the kitchen and immediately Charlie started yelling at me.

"You have no idea what's going on Charlie." I said, cutting him off. "Do you even know what actually happened?"

"Jacob, how could you do this to Bella? After everything she's been though with that Cullen kid!"

"I imprinted Charlie! Even though I want to be with Bella, I can't because I'm in love with my imprint!"

"You can't just stop loving someone Jacob. You just can't forget everything you and Bella have been through for some waitress!"

"Charlie calm down." My dad said.

The way Charlie said waitress made me angry. He said it with disgust.

"Charlie, Jacob never wanted this to happen. Yes he knew eventually he would imprint but he thought that his love for Bella would over come it. He was wrong. My son is not the one for Bella. It was never meant to be."

"I never wanted to hurt her." I added. Charlie sat down and sighed.

"I know. I know. I hate seeing my daughter in so much pain. This is going to be worse then like before. She's going to do something stupid."

**~A**

**At first I was going to make this a Bella and Jacob love story. But I decided not to. I just can't see Jacob and Bella as a couple.**

**I also just realized something. Bella's dads name…is Charlie! It must be from sleeping too much but I can't stop laughing.**

**Song Playlist**

**A perfect circle**

**_Lullaby_**

**Flyleaf**

**_break your knees_**

**Florence + the machine**

**_Howl_**

**_Girl with one eye  
_**


End file.
